


Poison

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond between Harry and Voldemort starts to drive the boy crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

Life-Death  
I'm doing all I can

Love-Hate  
Stay out of my head

Darkness-Light  
Out of my sight

Black-White  
Tell me what you want

Pleasure-Pain  
Just go away

Right-Wrong  
You knew it all along

It ends here  
even if I have to kill  
myself


End file.
